Taking Chances
by Paul4ever
Summary: Life was...well, complicated for Melanie. What happens when Paul comes into her life? Does she take the chance? Or run away from her feelings?
1. Prologue

**AN: So another story people! I am uberly excited about this one! So enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer owns all.**

**Prologue**

Ghandi said whatever you do in life will be insignificant. But it's very important that you do it.

As I stand here now looking into the eyes of the guy who claimed he loved me, I realized that now was the time to let go. I felt the tears streaming down my cheeks. I took a deep breath and looked down.

"You don't understand." I whispered.

"Then help me understand, Mel. Help me, help you." He pleaded.

I took a deep shuddering breath. "I can't." My voice cracked, I turned around and began walking out the door, feeling my heart rip in half. I heard him call my name out, as I descended the steps. I continued walking, lifting my chin up high and controlling my cries. I walked away from my old life, shedding my skin and letting all of my worries disappear.

I took one last lingering look at the house my soul mate was occupying, I saw the curtain flutter. I watched as it slowly stop moving, then turned around, letting my feet carry me to my new destiny.

The last thought that went through my head was this.

I love you.

**AN: So what do you think? Tell me in a review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: Here's Chapter one! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1 **

_You are responsible for your life. You can't keep blaming somebody else for your dysfunction. Life is really about moving on.-Oprah_

The feeling was horrible. I felt as if, with that slap, my world had been shattered. I felt my eyes tear up as I looked at my father with shock. His face was a mirror of mine.

"Oh my god! I didn't mean-." He started.

I turned away and walked out the front door, keys in hand. I heard my father's footsteps as he followed me. "Melanie, wait! I'm sorry!"

I shook my head and opened my car door, closing it behind me. I locked the doors right before my father reached out to pull it open. I started the car and began backing out, heading who knows where. I took my phone out and dialed my grandma's number.

"Hello, Melly. To what do I owe this pleasure?" My grandma voice asked.

"Grammy, can I come up there and stay with you?" I sniffed.

"Of course, Melanie. You can stay whenever you like. You know you don't have to ask." She said concerned. "What's wrong, Melly?"

"Nothing, Grammy." I switched lanes and took a deep breath. "Hey, Grammy. I have to go."

"Okay, Melanie. I'll see you soon. Bye."

"Bye, Grammy." I set the phone down and let the tears fall down my face.

I heard my phone start to ring and grabbed it to see who it was. DAD. I turned off my phone and concentrated on the road in front of me. I continued, letting the tears fall. Trying to let it all out. I turned the radio on. Listening to the beginning verses of Bob Marley's "Three Little Birds".

_"Don't worry about a thing,__  
__'Cause every little thing gonna be all right.__  
__Singin': "Don't worry about a thing,__  
__'Cause every little thing gonna be all right!"__  
_

Yeah, right.

**6 hours later**

I pulled into the hotel parking lot and grabbed my purse. I walked up to the front desk and gave them cash for the suite.

I walked in and took off my shoes before taking in my surroundings. The bed was a gross burgundy color and the chairs looked like they were falling apart I looked at the sink and counter but stopped at the mirror. I stared at my reflection and my eyes widened. My face still had a red hand print on it and my long brown hair was messed up and sticking out at odd angles. But what shocked me the most was my eyes. My eyes, not their usual bright green, were now a dark detached forest green. I looked away quickly and dropped down on the bed cringing at the sound of the spring creaking under my weight. I pulled my feet up and wrapped my arms around my legs and let the tears silently fall. The memory overwhelming my brain.

**flash back**

_It was midnight, when I walked up the porch steps leading up to my house. I opened the door as quietly as I could and walked in closing the door slowly, waiting for the click of the door. I turned around slowly making sure not to hit anything._

_I exhaled when I knew that I was safe and began walking into the kitchen opening the fridge and pulling out a water. I turned around and dropped my bottle at the sight of my father's red face. I could see the veins pulsing madly in his neck._

"_Where have you been?" He asked._

"_I told you I was going to a party dad." I said bending down and picking up my water._

"_Do you realize what time it is? It's past your curfew, Melanie!"_

_I stood up taller and said irritated, "Only by a hour, dad!"_

"_Why do I smell beer on you? Were you drinking?" By now my father was standing right in front of me._

"_What? No, dad! You know I would never do that!"_

"_Do I, Melanie? Why does it feel like I can't trust you anymore? Why are you being so irresponsible?"_

"_I'm not! God, it's like ever since mom died, you just can't deal with the fact that…You know what, never mind. I can't talk to you anymore." I went to turn and walk away, but he grabbed my hand and pulled me back._

"_You're so ungrateful!"_

"_I'm ungrateful? Really? Wow, dad. Way to be an ass!"_

_I didn't even see it coming. But one minute I was furious and the next my face was stinging. I reached my hand up and touched my face. I can't believe that just happened._

**End flash back**

I fell back on the bed bringing my legs up and wrapped my arms around my legs. I kept getting flashes of my father's face after he had hit me. I closed my eyes and took one last shuddering breath before letting unconscious take over my body.

**The next day**

As soon as I got out of the shower and got dressed I walked up to the front desk and checked out. I got in my car and headed to La Push.

I had been driving for a couple of hours when I saw the sign for the reservation. I turned and kept going. When I pulled into my grandma's driveway, I turned off the car and walked up to the door. I took a deep breath, and then knocked.

The door was wrenched open and I was engulfed into a giant hug by my grandmother. "Melanie, I was so worried about you, sweetheart. You gave your poor father a scare."

I took a step out of my grandma's embrace. "You talked to him?"

"What do you think, Melanie? He was just going to let you leave without knowing where you were headed. Of course he called."

My body became rigid. "Is- is he coming to get me?" I faltered.

She shook her head no, and I sighed in relief. "Now, come in. You must be exhausted. I have the guest bedroom set up for you."

"Grammy, how long am I allowed to stay?"

She looked at me shocked. "Well, as long as you'd like to. You know that."

I smiled weakly. "Thank you."

She smiled and then showed me to my room. I fell on the bed and fell right to sleep.

I woke up in the morning and got dressed in an outfit my grandma had set out. I recognized it as one of my mom's old outfits. The dress was a nice light yellow, the sandals a light brown, it had a little gold gem in the middle of the band that held your foot in.

I walked out into the living room and saw a note on the table. I picked it up reading the words scrawled across the page. I recognized my grandmother's handwriting.

_My dearest Melly, _

_If you get this, I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you wake up. I had to run a few errands. I should be back around noon. Why don't you explore La Push a little?_

_Love,_

_Grammy_

I crumpled the paper up and put it in the trash before grabbing my keys, and walking out the door. I didn't know where I was going so I just followed all the roads and finally came to the middle of town. I pulled up to a dinner and walked in. I let the waiter seat me at a booth, he asked me what I wanted to drink, so I ordered a coffee.

I looked out the window at the beautiful green and colorful town before me.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter said putting my cup on the table in front of me.

"Uh, yeah, hold on." I grabbed the menu. "Uh, I'll have the bacon and eggs, with a side of cheese grits."

He wrote it down and then walked behind the counter.

I stared down at my cup of coffee. I hadn't known how long I was staring until I heard a group of male voices practically shouting as they came in. I looked back and saw a mass of tan skin. There had to be ten of them standing there waiting to be seated. A woman, with three scars running down her face, came walking up smiling. She gave them the booth across from me and started talking to them. They were all laughing loudly, at something one of them had said. I was completely mesmerized by these guys. I mean, who lets people into a public restraint without shirts or shoes on?

I watched as the biggest guy at the table stood up smiling down at the woman. He grabbed her around the waist, staring down at her with the softest expression I have ever seen on a guy. He bent down and kissed her. The boys behind him started making wolf calls, but he didn't break the kiss, just flicked them off before putting his hand back on her waist. I smiled softly.

"Here you go." I jumped at the guys voice before seeing him putting the food down in front of me.

I mumbled a thanks before looking back at all of the guys. I noticed that one stook out in particular. He had dark brown tousled hair, and these chocolate orbs, his body was all muscle. And his smile. Oh, it was gorgeous. I guess he felt me staring at him and looked over, because all the sudden all I saw was chocolate circles. His expression changed to one of awe, and he dropped the fork he was holding. All of the guys stopped talking and looked at him. They looked at him in confusion before following his gaze towards me. I blushed and looked away quickly, letting my hair drop in front of my face. Before sneaking a glance. What I saw shocked me.

He was shaking and his face was a mask of pure hatred. I watched as two of the guys pulled him out of the diner. I looked back down at my food and began eating slowly. I felt this weird tugging at my heart as I kept thinking of the mystery guy. I felt my cheeks become red.

_Why did I care?_

I gripped my fork harder than necessary and resumed eating my food. I was so into my food I didn't hear the footsteps beside me.

"Hey." A husky male voice said.

I looked up and there he was in all his gorgeous glory. And he was…_tall._ "Uh, hi." I faltered.

He gestured towards the other seat of the booth. "May I?"

I cleared my throat."Oh, yeah, uh, sure."

He sat down and reached out his hand towards me." Hi, I'm Paul."

I stared at his hand for a second before reaching my hand out to meet his. "Melanie."

He nodded and I barely heard him breath out, "Melanie."

He kept a hold of my hand and it was starting become extremely awkward. I pull my hand a little and he let go.

"So." I said, trying to ease the weirdness.

"Right. Uh. Well, Melanie, I was kind of wondering if I could get your number." He said his cheeks turning a little pink.

"You wa-want my number?" I choked out.

He nodded slowly as if trying not to freak me out. "Yeah. Sort of."

"But you don't even know me!" I blurted out.

He frowned. "I know that. But I want to."

I looked at him in confusion. "Want to what?"

Paul looked down. "I want to know you."

I looked at him shocked. I felt nervous. And who wouldn't be if they had a gorgeous guy sitting in front of them asking for their number.

"Sorry, but I really can't do that." I said.

He looked at me a crease forming in between his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because I was taught not to give out my phone number to strangers?" I said weakly.

He chuckled a little, and looked at me smiling. "That's your excuse? Really?"

I blushed furiously and looked down. "Well, yeah."

He sighed and got up. "Well, it was worth a try."

And then he just… left?

Wow, boy, was I missing out. He was so god damn gorgeous.

I immediately started fuming and set money down on my table and walked out of the diner and left.

Ugh! Boys!

**AN: LIKE IT? HATE IT? REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey guys! So I thought you all deserved another chapter and after a nights thinking about it I think I have something! So here it is Chapter 2! Drum roll please…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**Chapter 2**

Sometimes you need to run away from it all to see who you will find - Me (lol)

42 missed calls.

That was the number that flashed on my screen when I turned on my phone. 42 missed calls ALL from my dad. I felt the wound reopen and felt the tears fall down my face as I remembered that day once again. He had never hit me before, that was what was shocking. My dad, the sensitive artist, hit me.

I pulled off to the side of the road and put my head against the steering wheel. I sat there thinking about my mom and how much I wish she were here right now. I could remember the way she used to pick me up and hold me tight to her chest, never wanting to let go. I remember when she always sang softly in my ear as I cried over a paper cut. I missed her comforting embrace. I missed her soft voice. I missed her.

I picked up my purse and pulled out the picture I took with me everywhere. It was a picture of my mom and me standing in the sand at the beach, the sun setting, creating a blue, orange, and pink display. She was holding me in her arms, our foreheads touching. Both of us looking into each other's eyes and smiling. I saw a tear drop onto the picture and brushed it off.

I heard a faint noise and looked up to see that it was raining. I sighed and put the picture away, turning on the ignition. My car lurched forward and then the engine made a clicking noise. I frowned and tried again, this time just getting the click. I waited a minute or two before trying it again. Nothing. I grabbed my phone and dialed my grandma's number, only to hear my phone hang up because of no service.

I cried out in frustration and sat back in my seat. I sat there for who knows how long and eventually dosed off.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

I shifted in my seat and opened my eyes looking out my window to see a giant tan figure standing there. I opened the door and immediately started getting wet from the rain. The guy looked down at me.

"You need help?" He asked.

I looked around seeing that I was still stuck in the middle of nowhere. "Yeah."

"I have a chain in the back of my truck. I can tow you to the mechanic if you want."

I smiled. "That would be awesome. Thank you."I stuck out my hand. "I'm Melanie."

He smiled back and stuck out his hand. "Jared." He looked back. "Okay, I'll just hook you up and then we'll get going."

I nodded and watched as he walked back to his truck. He pulled it in front of my car and attached the chain then ran to get in his truck. I steered back onto the road, turning on my emergency lights.

When we reached the shop and he pulled me around back, before hopping out. I stepped out of my car and pulled out my wallet. "Here, let me pay you."

Jared looked at me surprised. "No, you don't have to. I wanted to do it."

"Seriously, Jared just take the money." I said sticking my hand out.

He put his hands up in the air and started walking backwards. "It's on the house. Just thank me and we can get your car fixed."

I frowned and put my wallet away. "Fine."

He smiled widely. "Okay then, come on." He walked up to the shop and headed into the main office, me following behind him. "Sam! We got another one!"

A big guy walked in, wiping his hands off with a red towel. He looked familiar. "What's the problem?"

Jared looked over at me and then back at Sam. "Well, I don't really know. I didn't exactly look at it. But my guess is that it would be the carburetor."

Sam nodded. "Kay, I'll get Paul to check it out."

I looked up surprised. He was that guy that I saw in the diner this morning! The guy that was kissing the waitress. Oh no. Could that mean that the Paul he was talking about was the guy I was talking to this morning.

They both walked out of the office to pull my car in. I walked into the garage and sat down on the bench that was in the middle of the whole building. I saw a pair of feet, clad in boots and a navy jump suit, under the car right next to me. I watched as they moved a little as the guy kept working. I turned my head watching as they pulled my car in and hopped out of the truck, pulling the chains off. Sam walked up to the figure that was lying under the car, and nudged his foot.

"Hey, Paul. We got another one that you need to check out pronto." Sam said.

I watched as the guy slid out from beneath the car and stood up wiping the grease off his hands. It was him. I looked down at my shoes and felt the blush creeping along my face. He looked even hotter than this morning. I saw out of the corner of my eye, that he looked up and was staring at me. Much like this morning his dropped the wrench he was holding. This time it landed on his foot, causing a string of obscenities flow out of him. I looked over concerned and watched as he lifted his face up making eye contact with me. His chocolate orbs holding my gaze.

"Melanie?" He asked shocked.

How did he remember my name? I looked at him not uttering a word. I saw that Sam and Jared were smiling wide. I looked over at them in confusion, breaking my gaze with Paul.

"What?" I asked.

They both shook their heads and looked over at Paul.

"Anyway back to the car. Jared thinks the carburetor is messed up." Sam said.

Paul looked over at my car and began walking over to it. "Should be easy to fix. Might take me thirty minutes to fix."

Sam and Jared both nodded then headed into the office their heads bowed in a deep discussion.

I looked over at Paul and watched as he opened the hood and looked down into my car. He started messing with a few things then reached behind him grabbing his wrench from his tool belt. He began pulling out something that I guess was the carburetor. I watched as he wiped his forehead and began to unzip the top half of the jumpsuit. Pulling it down to reveal a tight fitted white shirt beneath it. I watched as his muscles flexed and was completely mesmerized by his god like figure.

Suddenly, as if he felt my gaze he looked over at me. I blushed and looked away. His hair was all messy, but in a good way. His eyes seemed to have some sort of light to them. He shifted and looked back into the car before getting back to work.

"So, you found out I worked as a mechanic and decided to destroy your carburetor. Nice, you know you could have just come over here." He said chuckling.

I rolled my eyes. "You wish I were here to see you."

He looked over at me and smiled. "You know, I'm not ashamed to admit that I do wish you were here to see me."

I laughed and shook my head. "Just fix the dang car."

He looked at me smiling again and started walking towards me. "It's kind of hot seeing you here in a garage. You should come here more often."

"Don't get your hopes up, buddy."

"Oh, I won't. Trust me. But you're kind of asking for it, wearing those shorts and all. I wouldn't be surprised if half the male population were standing out in your front yard right now. Awaiting your arrival home." He said teasingly.

"And will you be among the crowd?"

"Sadly, no. I have responsibilities to take care of. I don't have time to waste on waiting for a girl to show me some attention."

"Darn, I was so hoping." I said laughing.

"But as for me. I seem to be stuck in the same situation. Girls are practically clawing their way to get me. I wouldn't be shocked to find a mob of them at my front door. Just waiting to seduce me."

"What a pity. Your life must be horrible."

He looked down at me jutting his lip out into a pout. "I know. If only I had someone to share it with." He turned around and headed back to his car.

I admired his back muscles before replying. "Sorry, but my life is already a living hell."

"And what makes you say that?" He didn't look up at me while he was talking.

I looked down at my feet. "Uh, nothing. It was just a joke."

I felt him staring at me, but I didn't look up to see what his expression was. I heard him go back to working before letting out a sigh.

I watched as he put my carburetor in before he went to turn on the ignition. It started right up and he let out a, "Whoop!".

I stood up and headed towards my car. Leaning against the side. He got out of the seat and stood in front of my handing me my keys. He was standing so close that I dropped my keys and bent to pick them up only to be beaten by a large tan arm. I looked up slowly and our gazes locked and before I knew it he was leaning forward and I was too. I felt as his breath came closer to my face. He brushed my lips with his.

"Yo! Quil, is in the house!" Someone shouted.

I jerked back and looked up at Paul surprised then looked over to see another large (no surprise there) tan guy, walking up to the garage.

"What's up, Pauly?" the guy-Quil-asked.

Paul shook his head in irritation then looked back down at me.

I looked over at my car and grabbed the keys out of his hands. "I should go." I said.

Paul nodded and I hopped into my car a pulled out. I drove all the way to my grandmother's house and walked in slamming the door. I heard my grandma cooking something in the kitchen.

"How was your day, Melly?" She called out.

"Don't want to talk about it." I replied running up to the stairs.

I pulled of my dress and sandals and walked into the bathroom, pulling a towel out of the closet before hopping in and turning the water temperature up. As soon as I knew I was clean I hopped out of the shower and ran into my room changing into my blue with green polka dots flannel pajamas. I hopped into bed and pulled the covers over me before looking out my window. I saw a gray blur in the forest and I watched as it exposed its head, and saw that it was a horse sized wolf. I gasped and blinked. I looked back to where I saw it but it was gone. I layed down in my bed pulling the covers over my head. I groaned out loud, recalling the whole days events.

One person stood out the most. Paul.

I thought back to our near kiss, and groaned again. I put my hand over my face and cried out before rolling onto my side. Thinking this.

What have I done?

**AN: So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me in a review.**

**p.s. I need some suggestions for the next chapter. Help me out guys!**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: So I thought I would gift you guys another chapter, I know I'm awesome. Here it is Chapter 3!**

**P.S. PLEASE READ END A.N. FOR IMPORTANT INFO!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am simply borrowing it. LOL JK **

Once you have met fear itself, there is no turning back from what has started-Me

Waking up is a bitch.

But as I felt myself regaining consciousness I slowly opened my eyes to reveal my bedroom. Or well my grandmother's guest room. I sat up slowly and stretched my back and arm muscles before hoping out of bed. I went to the closet looking for a set of my mom's old workout clothes, finding black shorts and a sports bra. I pulled both on and pulled out my tennis shoes I had been wearing, and slipped them on. I grabbed my I pod and headed out the door walking down the stairs. I stopped in the kitchen and kissed my grandmother on her cheek.

"I'm going for a run. I'll be back in an hour."

She nodded and said a quick, "Be careful!" before getting back to cooking her breakfast.

I closed the door behind me and stepped out onto the sidewalk, putting my head phones in. I started a steady jog heading down the road towards town.

I wasn't paying attention as I rounded a street corner and ran into a tall muscled frame. I fell back on my butt, scraping my hands.

I groaned and closed my eyes from the glaring sun before shielding them with my hand to see who was standing before me. I groaned again, not surprised at who it was.

"You know, I'm starting to get the feeling that you're following me." He reached his hand out and lifted me up.

"You would hope as much. Sadly, I'm not here to give you an ego boost. I was simply taking a morning run." I said, while -although very unattractive- wiping the dirt from my butt.

He smirked. "I don't need an ego boost. I already know I'm 'the shit'."

I laughed. "Is that a good thing?"

He faked hurt. "Hey, that is just cruel. But don't let my god like frame faze you. This here, is what every girl wants." He flexed his right arm.

I rolled my eyes. "Girls don't like guys that use their muscles for brains."

He looked at me with confusion. "Really? Is that why Rachel asked if she could, and I quote, 'feel that hunk of meat you call and arm', end quote?"

I laughed. "And by meat she means fat."

He scoffed and put his hand over his chest. "You just wish you could be a godly as me."

I turned around shaking my head. "As if."

He started walking in step with me. "Just you wait and see, Mel. You'll be ALL over me in a week or two."

I patted his back. "Don't hold your breath. Oh…wait, please do."

He rolled his eyes chuckling softly. "Seriously, I think you might have permanently wounded my ego."

I looked away. "It's not like you won't get something tonight to fix it."

He looked at me amused. "Are you offering?"

I rolled my eyes. "You wish."

I barely heard his whisper but it sounded like he said, "I do."

I ignored him and started jogging ahead, by now we were in town. He ran beside me sneaking glances when he thought I wasn't looking.

"You know, you're different." He stated.

I looked over at him. "Is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head smirking slightly. "For you, no."

I smiled at him before looking ahead picking up my pace.

"Hey," I looked over at him, to see him smiling, "race you to the diner." He began full out running.

I laughed and began running to. I surpassed him and cried out excitedly, looking behind me to see he wasn't there anymore. I looked forward and jumped in surprise. He was standing in front of the diner leaning against the wall laughing.

I ran up and put my hands on my knees gasping for air. He wasn't even sweating.

"How… did… you… get… here… so… fast?" I breathed out.

"Did you not see me running?" He asked easily.

I looked up at him in shock. "But… you… were… behind… me."

He rolled his eyes. "I went around you when you looked back."

I looked at him not believing him one bit.

"Hey, why don't we get something to eat while we're here?"

I shook my head. "Can't. I told my grandma would be home as soon as I was done running."

He looked slightly disappointed but quickly recovered. "Well, have fun heading back."

"I will." I said turning around.

"Hey! Mel!" I heard him yell.

I turned around.

He was smiling wide. "I had fun. You should stalk me more often."

I shook my head rolling my eyes, before turning around, listening as his laugh slowly die out.

I hadn't noticed before, but as I walked away from him I realized that not once had I thought about my father when I was around Paul.

I felt my heart ache as I thought about my father. I pulled out my I pod turning the music up, to let all the thoughts drown out. I began jogging, never once looking back.

**Later on that day-mid afternoon-**

I laid out on my grandmother's deck listening to the nature surrounding me. I pulled the blanket up higher as I watched the first star appear in the sky. I closed my eyes inhaling; I smelled the faint beach air. I snuggled deeper into the deck chair, just relishing in the quiet.

I heard a stick break and my eyes shot open and I looked into the woods. What I saw nearly made me scream. A wolf. The wolf was a silver color and its eyes, not yellow, but instead a dark chocolate brown. Its gaze held mine, and I felt something I never expected to feel as I looked at this creature. I felt safe. I felt as if, if anyone threatened to hurt me right at this very moment, this wolf would defend me.

I got up and held out my hand walking slowly up to the wolf, so as to not scare it. I looked into its eyes as I let my hand settle into the fur of its snout. I reveled in the warmth of this creature. A deep rumble came for the wolf, and I pulled my hand back startled. It looked at me apologetically and laid down, setting its head on its paws. I sat down in front of it and replaced my hand. I gently petted his fur, and it rumbled again, this time I noticed it was more of a purr. I chuckled slightly at the noise.

The wolf jerked up looking at something behind me. I looked back and saw my grandma opening the glass door.

"Melanie, it's time to get inside. I don't want you to catch a cold." She called out to me.

I looked back at the wolf, only to see that it was gone. I frowned disappointed.

I got up and walked back to the house grabbing the blanket off the chair and heading upstairs to my bedroom. I sat on my bed and I looked out the window and saw the wolf staring back at me. I waved smiling. It nodded and turned around disappearing into the forest.

That night was the first night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Next Morning**

I hopped down the stairs following the smell of bacon and eggs to the kitchen.

My grandmother looked up from the stove smiling at me slightly. "Morning, dear. How did you sleep?"

I smiled and stole a piece of bacon, before answering. "Really good, actually."

She smiled at me then went back to cooking. "That's good."

I sat down at the table and looked out of the kitchen window.

"Oh, Melly. I almost forgot. Your father called. He wants you to call him back, and talk to him. He sounded very insistent."

I looked down feeling my eyes begin to sting. I gripped the table harder than necessary.

"Melly, dear. Are you ok?" My grandmother put a hand to my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm f-fine." My voice cracked. I looked up, controlling my tears. "Tell my father, I do not wish to speak with him."

I got up from the table and grabbed my keys and coat.

"Wait, Melly. Where are you going?"

"Out. I'll be back later." I said over my shoulder.

This was going to be a LONG day.

**AN: Ok so important info. I feel that I may be coming to a writers block soon, so I could really use some suggestions. Also, I would like to say that the lucky TENTH reviewer of this chapter will be given a part in this story! SO review people! You know you want to!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Believe it or not it is the fourth chapter of Taking Chances! So I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

You can't always escape your problems- UNKNOWN

The sun was now orange as it began to sink lower into the sky.

I tilted my head up to the sky and took a deep breath, savoring the beach smell. I closed my eyes as I layed back on the sand, marveling at the softness of it. I closed my fist, grabbing a handful of sand in each. I lifted my hand a little and watched as the sand seeped out the cracks.

RING! RING!

I took my phone out of my pocket not glancing at the caller id before opening it.

"Hello?"

"Melanie! Thank god you answered!" My friend Grace's voice came from the other end.

"Oh, uh, hi, Grace." I said uneasily.

"Where the hell have you been, Mel? It's been a week and I haven't heard or seen you."

"Yeah. Uh. You see, I'm not exactly in San Francisco, Grace. I'm up at my grandma's house."

It was quiet on the other end of the line. "WHAT? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" I could hear the hurt in her voice as she said that.

"Well, Grace, I was kind of in a hurry to get out. Plus, I didn't think you would appreciate a call from me at one a.m."

"Why'd you leave anyway?" She asked.

Oh great, what was I suppose to say? "Uh, my Grammy was having a little trouble and she asked if I could come up and stay with her for a while."

"How long is a while, Mel?" She asked skeptically.

"Well, as long as I can stay." I said cautiously.

I heard a sniffle from her. "Well, Mel, can you make a while a tad bit shorter. I miss you."

"What's wrong, Grace?"

She sniffed and sighed. "Nothing, Mel. At least nothing I can say over the phone anyway."

"Come on, Gigi. You can tell me anything." I said using my old nickname for her.

I heard a choking sound, then she said in a weakened voice, "Dyl broke up with me."

"Oh my god, Grace! I'm so sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I don't even know why I'm crying. I mean i knew he was cheating on me. But come on Lacey? Really? All he could get was the freakin' town slut?"

"Whoa, back it up. He cheated on you? That doesn't sound like Dylan." I said confused.

"I know right. But he did. In fact, I caught them practically doing it in his bed. You should have seen his face when he saw me. I mean it was like a little kid caught taking cookies by his mom." She said trying to ease the mood.

"I'm sorry I can't be there for you. It's just I have to think a few things through, before I head back there."

"'Kay. Well, please come home as soon as you can. We all miss you terribly." She said tears no longer in her voice.

"I'll try." I said before hanging up.

I turned back to the ocean and listened as the waves hit the shore. I was so caught up in the scene before me I didn't hear the footsteps behind me.

Two hands came up from behind me and covered my eyes while two giant legs rested on either side of mine. I felt someones chest touch my back as the person leaned towards my ear. A squeaky voice that sounded like a fake female came into my ear. "Hey, guess who?"

I laughed already knowing who it was. "Uh, could it be Zac Efron?"

The voice replied. "Nope."

"Hmm. Alex Meraz?"

The person laughed. "Nope, but pretty dang close."

"OH, I know! Taylor Lautner?" I said barely controlling my laughter.

Paul growled, but said in the voice. "Sorry, sweety. But no."

"Hmm, this is a toughie. Could it be….uh, Paul?" I said holding back a giggle.

The big hands lifted off my face and he moved his legs and sit next to me. "How'd you know?"

I shrugged and smiled looking out into the waves. "I didn't, I thought you were that hottie, Gerard Butler. But I was sadly disappointed."

Paul growled playfully. "Not the man of your dreams, then? Well, I must say, you certainly are the girl of mine."

I rolled my eyes. "Is that supposed to woo me in?"

Paul looked at me smiling. "Idon't know. Did it?"

I shook my head. "Nope, sorry, buddy. But you're going to have to try harder."

Paul laid back in the sand, arms behind his head. His eyes in slits looking over at me. "Well, as long as I can make you smile, we're good."

I frowned and looked back at the water. I hadn't heard Paul get up, but I felt two big hands wrapping around me, lifting me up off the ground.

"Ah, Paul, put me down!" I screeched, wrapping my arms around his neck as he began running to the water. I was giggling wildly as he ran.

When he was up to his waist in water, he looked down at me smiling. But I couldn't return the smile, because I was transfixed by how he looked in the orangey glow of the sun. His hair was tousled like usual, his eyes had this bright glow about them, the sun reflcting and making them look a beatiful coffee brown. My breathing became labored as I kept looking at this gorgeous man.

His smile slowly disappeared until there was nothing but a small smirk left over. His eyes turned serious All of the sudden his face drew nearer and I watched as his features became fuzzier the closer they got to me. He bent his head down and touched his forehead to mine, still looking in my eyes. He looked as if he were asking permission. I pulled his head down to mine and groaned at the feeling of his lips touching mine. I pulled him closer and felt his tounge run across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gave it to him, deepening the kiss. I felt the whole world around us close out, as I focused on Paul and Paul only. He pulled me tighter against his chest and pulled his lips free only to start attacking my neck. My thoughts became clearer as I realized what we were doing. I pushed against Paul's chest, his lips moved off my skin and he looked down at me skeptically.

"Put me down." My voice was all hoarse and husky from the kiss.

He gently set me down in the water, but held onto my hips. He leaned down again, and I let him kiss me again, not wanting to ever stop. I pulled his face closer to mine and relished in his and the suns warmth. I ran my tounge across his bottom lip and he opened his mouth and met my tounge with his. His hand reached down and he grabbed my right thigh pulling it up to his hip. Then grabbed the other and pulled me up. I locked my legs around his waist, this new angle where my head was bent down to his. I felt him walking out of the water and walking onto dry sand before kneeling down and setting me on the ground. He broke away from my lips while setting me down, but he bent over holding his body with his arms so he was hovering over me, before dropping his lips to mine once again. I groaned lightly, and I felt him shiver at the sound. I reached my hands up and gripped his hair gently tugging at it. He growled slightly pulling his lips from mine and pressing them to my ear.

"That feels so good." I looked up as he looked down at me. His pupils were dilated, his eyes nearly a midnight black.

I reached my hand up and rested it on his cheek. "I think I like you."

He chuckled, but rolled off of me. "You think?"

I gave a breathy laugh, and rolled over onto my side, facing him. He was looking at me and smiling widely.

"So does that mean if I ask you to be my girlfriend, and go out on a date with me. You'll say yes?"

I laughed. "That depends. Is this you asking me?"

"Well, yeah." He said.

I looked up at the sky watching as the first star showed up. I sighed and looked down at my hands. "I want to say yes. But, I don't think I can."

"Why not?" Paul asked hurt.

I looked up meeting his gaze. "Because I'll be leaving at the end of the summer, I don't want this just to be a summer fling."

Paul shook his head looking sad. "It won't be, Mel. I like you way to much, to get rid of you."

I sighed. "I want to, Paul. I want to be with you. But we just don't know how this will end. It's too big of a risk."

"Isn't life about taking risks?" He whispered.

I looked into his eyes and shook my head. "I can't, Paul." I got up and brushed off the sand, and began heading back to my grandmothers house.

I walked inside and sat down on the couch staring at the wall.

Why can't my life be less complicated?

I sighed and got up, walking to my bedroom, I flung myself on there, not bothering to take off my sandy clothes.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

RING! RING!

I groaned and grabbed my phone.

"What?" I said sleepily.

"Hey, honey. It's me, dad."

I snapped the phone closed and rolled over on the bed and shut my eyes. I fell asleep again.

**AN: SO LIKE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

P.S. THE CHALLENGE FROM LAST CHAPTERS AN IS STILL OPEN ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW AND BE THE TENTH REVIEWER OF THE LAST CHAPTER! SO HURRY!


	6. Chapter 5

**AN: So I know it has definetley been a while people, but I was giving you guys time to review to see who the lucky tenth reviewer of chapter three would be. Sadly I think we only reached to four****. But hey the challenge is still open! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 5

Sometimes you just want to shout yes, but you can't because you're afraid of what might turn out in the end. –Me

All I could think about, as I walked up the diner's front steps, was about the phone call from my dad, and what I felt for Paul. I could barely function right. My chest felt extremely tight as the thoughts began to intertwine with each other. I felt as if I were going insane.

"Hi! How may I help you?" A female voice asks from in front of me.

I lift my head up and see it's the girl that had the scars across her face. I stared at her for a second trying to straighten out my thoughts.

"Oh, uh, sorry. Um, I was worndering if I could apply for a job." I said, feeling extremely embarassed.

"Ok, yeah, that would be awesome." She leads me to a booth. "I'll be right back. I just have to get the application form. You sit tight."

I watched as she walked behind the counter, I saw her grab a few papers that were beneath the cash register, before she started back over to my booth. She sat down and handed me the papers and a pen.

I filled out the whole application and signed it. I looked up and handed her the form. She skimmed over it and looked back up at me. She smiled a warm smile.

"Ok, I'm just going to ask you a few questions." I nod. "So, have you ever had any work experience?"

I thought about it for a second before answering. "Well, I babysit for a few of my dads friends. I used to help out in my towns soup kitchen every weekend. Does that count?"

She smiles and nods slightly. "It shows that you are responsible, trusting, and very giving. Definetley the kind of thing we look for in a worker."

I nod, and she continues on. "Have you ever been involved with alcohol and/or drugs?"

I shook my head, but then hesitated. "Well, I went to a party once and drank two drinks."

"But, are you an excessive drinker?"

"Oh, God, no. I'm not that stupid." I laugh slightly to cover up my embarassment.

"Well, teens will be teens." She looks up from the paper and smiles. "How does Monday through Friday sound?"

I look at her shocked. "Wait, does that mean I get the job?"

She laughs and nods. "Yes, it does…" She looks down at the paper. "Melanie." She puts out her hand. "I'm Emily. Your new boss."

I smile wide and take her hand. "So, when do I start?"

She looks like she's about to laugh. "Well, how about this coming up Monday since it's already Friday. How does that sound?"

"Perfect!" I practically shout with joy.

**THE BEACH**

I sat there looking out into the ocean, my smile still on my face. I couldn't believe I had actually gotten the job. I leaned back on my hands and looked up at the cloudy orange sky. I layed back on the sand and just sat there enjoying the peace.

I closed my eyes still smiling widely.

_AROOO!_

I sat up atraight and looked at the woods. I must have fallen asleep because the sky was dark.

I heard another howl from the woods and got up running after the sound. I didn't know why exactly, but it felt almost natural just to run after it.

I skidded into a clearing and saw two people standing there. The girl was pale and had chesnut brown hair, she looked scared but composed. The man had dreadlocks that fell to the middle of his back.

"You smell absolutely…mouth watering." The man said. I watched as he blurred and was suddenly in front of her.

I took a step forward, breaking a stick beneath my foot. The man whirled around and saw me.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A lost traveler, perhaps?" His eyes are a deep red and I watch as he starts walking towards me.  
"Laurent, leave her alone." The girl says.

Laurent looks over his shoulder at the girl. "Now, now, Bella. I won't hurt her…yet."

Suddenly he's stnding in front of me and he grabs my shoulders bringing me closer to him.

He leans down and whispers, in a thick accent, "Stay still. It'll only hurt for a second."

His head went down to my neck. He bit down and I cried out in shock. It hurt at first, but the pain turned to a burn. I started writhing in his arms, trying to get him to stop. Trying to get the burning to stop.

All of the sudden his arms were ripped off of me. I fell to the ground groaning as the burning sensation filled my body. I heard a few growls, before the burn became so unbearable that I could only focus on it.

I felt to warm hands touch my face and barely heard my name being called. "Mel!"

Paul.

I gasped and screamed as the burning intensified.

"We need to get her to Carlisle." I heard a female say.

I felt myself being lifted up in a giants arms. My whole body felt drained and I fell unconcious.

**Three days later**

I heard the faint beeping coming from right beside me. I tried to open my eyes, but my lids were to heavy.

I groaned and shifted. I tried to move my hand but a warm hand was clutching it tightly.

"Mel?" A soft male voice said.

My eyes wrenched open and I looked over to the person who was holding my hand.

"How are you feeling, Mel?" Paul asks.

I went to sit up but fell back groaning from the pounding of my head. "Not to shabby at the moment." My voice was rough.

He reached up with his hand and pushed some hair off my face. He left his hand on my cheek for a second before laying it down in his lap.

"You really scared me, Mel. I don't know what I would have done if you changed." He said looking down at my hand he was holding.

"Changed? What do you mean changed?" I asked.

"He was a vampire, Mel. He bit you so that you would change." He said starting to shake.

I laugh. "Paul, sreiously? Do you expect me to believe this vampire bullshit?"

Paul starts shaking harder. "Mel, I'm not lying to you. He bit you. The evidence is on your neck."

I reached up and pulled back the bandage on my neck and gasped. Two puncture wounds. "What the hell?"

"Told you, Mel. I wouldn't lie to you." He said his shaking slowing down slowly.

I looked up at him. "Paul, why are you so hot?"

He smiles and chuckles slightly. "Well, Mel, I knew you would cave. I just didn't expect it would be in the hospital."

I scowl and smack his arm. "You know what I meant."

He nods and shrugs. "Would you believe me if I told you it was in the genes?"

I shook my head. "Probably not."

He nods but doesn't say anything about it. "I'll tell you the reasoning later."

"Later as in, later tonight? Or later as in, never?" I ask.

"Well, it definetley won't be tonight, but definetley not never. I'll tell you when the time is right."

I cross my arms over my chest and frown.

"How long am I in here for?"

Paul sighs in relief. "Well, Doc said he would have to check you after you woke up, and judging on your pain and temperature, he said if it was normal then he'd release you two days afterwards."

I groan and settle don on the bed and look up at the ceiling. "This sucks."

Paul laughs. "Don't be such a drama queen."

I scowl at him. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I already told you. I was worried about you."

"No, Paul. Why are you really here?"

He looks down. "I really am worried about you, Mel." He says softly. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yeah, kind of. I mean, I did reject you. So wouldn't you be off hitting on some other girl by now."

He looks at me shocked. "No!" He then ducks his head down and mumbles something along the lines of, "I could never do that. I love you too much."

I ignored what he said and look out the hospital window.

A knock comes from the door. A blonde doctor comes in and looks over at me smiling.

"Hell, Melanie. My name is Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle. How are you feeling?"

"Slightly disoriented, and I have a killer head ache." I responded.

"Well, I'll have a nurse come in and give you another dose of pain medication." He writes something down on his chart before checking a few of the machines that are attached to me.

"Ok, looks like everything's ok. I'll go get a nurse." He goes to walk out the door before stopping and looking over his shoulder. "By the way. Your father is in the waiting room. Would you like me to send him up?

I jump up and look at him with a pleading expression. "No!" I yell.

He nods his expression one of shock. "Ok." He walks out the door.

I lay back down on my bed my eyes stinging, I close my eyes tightly.

"Go to sleep, Mel. Everything will be ok."

I look over at Paul and look at him desperately. "Don't let him come in. I don't want to see him."

Paul frowns but nods his head. "Sure what ever you want."

I sigh in relief and look up at the roof again. He pushes some hair out of my face and leans down kissing my forehead.

"Go to sleep. I'll make sure that you're safe. Relax." He whispers in my ear.

"Thank you, Paul. Thank you so much." I whisper back. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

He swiped the tear from my face and looked at me with gentle eyes. "You're very welcome, Mel."

I close my eyes and settle down in the bed listening to Paul's breathing. I turn over on my side towards the window. I sigh. I feel something running through my hair and know it's Paul's hand.

The last the I heard before I fell unconcious was this.

"I love you, Mel"

My heart skipped a beat before I fell asleep.

My last coherent thought was this.

I love you,too.

**AN: *squeals* I love it! Lol anyway review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: *sigh* Not much review action lately, but, hey I'll give you guys another chapter! **

**!IMPORTANT! With this chapter I need reviews to see if I should continue this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Chapter 6**

We all go through tough times, but it's those tough times that make you a stronger, better person-Me

I was released from the hospital the next day, and needless to say I was sore. My whole body ached and my head was the worst of it all.

I watched as they unhooked all of the wires that were attached to me, moving when they asked me to. My head was spinning by the time they got me into my wheelchair so I could head home. Dr. Cullen stopped us to give me a prescription for the head ache that was constantly pounding.

I barely registered the car that pulled up to the door. I felt two hands grab under my arms and lift me into the back seat. I leaned against the door and groaned, begging for the pain to stop. I closed my eyes and whimpered as I felt someones hand run soothingly up and down my back.

I must have fallen asleep on the way home because the next thing I remembered was being picked up by two strong, warm arms, and carried to my room.

"Mel, wake up. You need to take your medicine." Paul's voice came from far away.

I groaned and opened my eyes. He slipped his arm behind my back and lifted me so I was in a sitting position. He held a glass of water in his and two pills in the other. I reached out and grabbed the pills and put them in my mouth. I grabbed the glass of water and chugged it down.

Paul smoothed my hair back over my face and took the glass. He set it down on the dresser then turned back to me. "Is there anything I can get you?" His expression a mask of concern as he felt my temperature.

I shook my head. "No. Thank you though, Paul."

He smiled and shook his head. "Anytime, Mel."

I smiled faintly before settling back under my sheets. "I think I'm going to take a nap. If that's alright?"

Paul chuckled. "Of course."

I watched as he walked out. I stared at his white t-shirt tha barely hid his muscles. His jean short cropped at the bottom. I looked up at the back of his head, admiring his messy yet sexy hair. Suddenly I wasn't looking at the back of his head anymore, but instead at Paul's amused face.

I blushed and looked away, waiting for the door to click shut. I closed my eyes with a smile. I dreamed about a certain Greek god.

_I watched as the waves tickled my toes as they crashed to the shore. My eyes closed and I inhaled the deep sea scent. I felt so at peace._

_Two arms wrapped around my waist and turned me around to face the figure. I opened my eyes to see that they were level with Paul's amazing smile. I looked up into his eyes and smiled with him._

"_Hey." He said softly._

"_Hey." I replied just as soft._

_He pulled me in tighter and smiled a tender smile. "I missed you."_

_I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck playing with his hair. "Missed you too."_

_He bent down and I closed my eyes. His lips brushed mine, sending an electric current through my body. I opened my eyes and looked up at Paul, content with myself._

_I heard a faint howl in the distance. Paul looked back towards the woods, before looking at me with an apologetic expression._

"_I'm sorry, Mel. I have to go." He untangled his arms from me and began running towards the woods._

"_Wait!" I yelled after him._

_Suddenly Paul wasn't there anymore. But in his place was a big gray wolf._

_The leaves rustled and the wolf and I looked over._

_What I saw made me gasp._

_Red eyes._

_The wolf lept in the air and I watched as the figure jump out and fling the wolf against the tree._

"_Paul!" I screamed. The wolf whimpered and looked over at me. His head shot toward the figure and he growled._

_I looked over and then man was staring intently. I took a step back preparing to flee, when he was suddenly there in front of me. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. _

"_Now, let's finish what I started." The man said._

_His mouth descended on my throat…._

I screamed and shot up in my bed. My breathing was labored and my skin was soaked in sweat. I looked around and saw that I was still in my room.

I put my hands on my head and tried to slow down my breathing.

"Just a dream. It was just a dream." I chanted.

I stepped out of my bed and a wave of vertigo hit me. Igrabbed my dresser and took a few deep breaths before standing up straight and walking across the hall to the bathroom.

I wasn't really paying attention to the light that was on beneath the door. I opened the door my head was down. I heard this odd sound, it sound like a fountain. I looked up and gasped. I quickly covered my eyes and turned around from Paul's naked form. I walked forward and tripped. I put my hand out in front of me to catch my fall. Two hands wrapped around my waist and steadied me. I heard this zip of a zipper being pulled up and took that as an ok to look back at Paul.

I blushed and didn't make eye contact with him. "Uh, sorry… about opening the door. I wasn't paying attention."

Paul laughed. I looked up and saw that he was blushing as well, and looked slightly uncomfortable. "No it's my fault. I should have locked the door."

I looked behind him and focused on the shower. "Well, um, if your, uh…. Done. Then I need to take a shower."

He moved out of the entrance of the bathroom and I walked in. I looked back at him and smiled slightly. I closed and locked the door, before starting the shower.

I stepped in and hoped the water would wash away the images of Paul peeing. I squeezed my eyes shut and let the water pelt my face.

As soon as I was done I wrapped the towel around myself and unlocked the door. I headed straight for my room and shut the door behind me, breathing a sigh of relief. I walked to my closet and grabbed a teal abercombie shirt, then went to my drawers. I grabbed my blue booty shorts from victoria secret along with my matching bra. Then I grabbed a pair of denim cut off shorts.

I got dressed and dried my hair. I straightened it then pulled some back in a hair band. I put on some eyeliner and mascara.

I looked on my dresser and saw my pain medication. My muscles were still pretty achey so I took one pill. I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed. I checked my e-mail and saw that I had 3 news massages. I clicked to see who sent them.

All from my dad.

The first one read:

_Dear Melanie,_

_I know that you do not wish to speak to me, but I thought that maybe this would be easier._

_I feel awful about that night. You were right when you said I was being overprotective of you. The main thing is that I don't want to lose you. I know I was being a little too harsh on you. When I saw your face after I did what I did, I knew that something was wrong with me. Over this long period of time I have become more edgy and set off easily. Of course, you were the one person I did not want to be mad at. I feel as if I have betrayed you in some way. So I will end this with, I'm sorry._

_Love always,_

_Dad_

I deleted it and went on to the next one.

_My Dearest Melanie,_

_Home is definetley not the same without you here. Grace stopped by today and asked where you were. I told her that she should just call and talk to you. Work has been a struggle since most of the time my thoughts are clouded with sentences that that tell me that I'm a bad dad. I look around the house and all I see reminds me of you or your mother. My heart feels broken and I can't help but feel dread when I think about you never coming home to see me again. Your grandmother has called many times asking what is wrong with you. And every time I choke and feel my heart break once again. I'm looking at the picture of all three of us together on my desk. I smile at how it was before. I, again, apologize for my actions._

_Love,_

_Dad_

The tears fell down my face as I finished that e-mail. I deleted it as well as the last one. I couldn't bear to think of what the last one said. I closed my laptop and laid back on my bed into a ball wrapping my arms around my knees. I began to sob as I thought of what my father had said. In truth, I did miss him dearly. More than I could ever have imagined. I shut my eyes trying to stop crying.

I heard my door open and felt the bed shift under someones weight. A cold wrinkled hand began to stroke my hair.

"It'll be ok, my dear, Melly. Whatever it is, it'll be ok." My grandmother said.

I sighed and turned around. I looked up at the aged face of my grandmother. Her eyes showed how wise she truly was her nose a perfect slope. Her lips creased. And her hair as white as snow.

"He slapped me, Grammy. That's why I came here. I know it may not sound as bad as it seems, but dad doesn't like to inflict pain. He's not that kind of person." I told her.

She frowned and grabbed my hands in hers. "It was wrong of him to do so. And I must agree that his actions are so very unlike him these days."

I squeezed her hands and sat up wiping my eyes. I looked around.

"Is Paul still here?" I asked.

My grandmother shook her head. "No, he had to go work for Sam. Said he would be back tomorrow."

I nodded and got up stretching my back.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen grabbing a granola bar. I sat down at the island and watched as my grandmother cleaned.

"So when do you start your job." She asked.

"Tomorrow. Emily offered to give me the day off since I was injured, but I told her I would be fine." I replied.

"Are you excited?"

"Extremely excited. The whole restraunt is completely comfortable. I love the aura it gives off. It's totally relaxed and laid back. Emily is really nice, so I assume she's an awesome boss."

My grandmother nodded smiling. "That's good. Have you decided how long you're going to stay."

I thought about it for a second. "Maybe until the end of summer. If I decide to stay longer I'll let you know. If that's a;right with you, of course."

She laughed. "Yes, it's alright. You are allowed to stay forever if you'd like."

I laughed with her and ate a piece of my granola bar. "I was just making sure, Grammy. I don't want you to regret your offer."

She shook her head smiling wide. "I would never regret letting you stay here. You're welcome here whenever you like."

I smiled. "Thanks, Grammy."

"You're very welcome, deary."

**AN: So remember to review and tell me if I should continue. **

**Love,**

**Paul4ever**


End file.
